Forgotten
by hisorako
Summary: Leaf, age 14, returns to Pallet Town with no memories of her past... or of her past best friend Gary Oak. As Gary's childhood feelings for her grow into love, can he bear to remain forgotten? What are the mysterious circumstances surrounding her past? ORS
1. Remember Me

_This is my first OldRivalShipping fanfic, and I'm pretty happy with how this has turned out. I love it a lot and I dedicate it Kaito-kun and my old friends from CBC. My love for you._

* * *

"This is it."

She looked out over the green countryside with hills and trees dotting it in a million shades and tints of green. Feeling the wind wash over her, she closed her eyes, smiling as her grandfather's hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Come on, Leaf, we must be going." He began to walk down toward the small town below them, leaving his wife and granddaughter in his wake.

Her grandmother was a kindly lady and shorter than Leaf herself had been in many years. She walked a bit slowly but not so much as to hinder her life too much.

The girl took the old woman's arm, leading her down the winding road.

"It's okay, dear," the white-haired lady said graciously. "I'll be fine. Go ahead with your grandpa."

She was about to argue, but she knew that she couldn't win. "Okay, Grandma." She picked up the pace, nearing her grandfather. "Grandpa, where are we going?"

"We're going to see Professor Oak, child." He looked at her, allowing her to catch up. "He's an old friend of mine."

"What's he like, Grandpa?" Leaf asked, her blue eyes wide. "Is he nice like you?"

Her grandfather let out a hoarse laugh. "Of course, child, he's very nice. He has a grandson around your age. You'll like him."

"Is his son nice?" she asked.

"Hush, child, we're here already. It's time for you to meet the Oaks." He knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" came the answer.

"Sam, it's me," he bellowed back.

"Ah, coming!" The old-sounding voice replied.

"Grandpa," began Leaf, a new question forming in her mind, "how old is Professor Oak?"

"Ah, he's..." He broke off as the door opened.

"Come in, come in," said the stout-looking older man, shooing them in. "We have a lot to talk about."

He sat them down on couches in the lobby. Leaf stared at the pink carpet beneath her feet, studying the tiny fibers. She looked up to see Professor Oak nodding at her and her grandfather.

"I'll call Gary." He turned toward the door, opening it. "Gary! Where are you? We have guests!"

"Coming, Gramps." The brown-haired boy walked in through the other door. He swept his gaze over the visitors. "Hi, I'm Gary, the -" he broke off as his gaze fell on Leaf. "_Leaf?_"

"What?" She was confused. He seemed familiar, from his spiked brown hair to his handsome, finely-chiseled features. But when she thought about it, she had no memories of him. Maybe it was only wishful thinking.

"You _are _Leaf, right?" He directed the question straight at her.

"Ye-yes, yes, I am." She stuttered quietly. _What is he going to do now? _she wondered nervously.

"Leaf, Leaf, remember me?" He stepped toward her, pointing to himself. "It's me, Gary, your best friend! We used to go fishing together!" When he saw her blank stare, he calmed down. "You don't remember." He looked away, crossing his arms angrily.

Professor Oak went to him. "Now, Gary, it's been a long time since then. She moved away when you were eight. Now you're both fourteen." He turned toward Leaf and her grandfather. "I'm sorry about Gary. He's had some notion fixated in his head for some time now that you would come back and you and he would be friends again."

Leaf's grandfather nodded slowly. "And that was a very fine dream to have. But now I suppose he will have to wait until they can become friends again."

"Of course," he said.

"Hey, Gramps," said Gary suddenly, fueled by enthusiasm once again, "can I take Leaf out to show her the town? I got most of my research done yesterday and I think my paper should be ready by tomorrow."

"Sure," his grandfather agreed. "Leaf, would you like to go with Gary?"

"I - I guess," she stammered back in reply.

"Come on!" Gary took her hand and led her outside. "So this is my grandpa's place, yada, yada, yada, we're done here. I know you don't remember, but we used to spend a lot of time here." Before she knew it, he was pulling her along through the iron gate to the dirt road.

Reaching the path, she pulled her hand out of his hard grip, rubbing it. He flinched, but lowered arm and kept walking. Taking one last glance at the laboratory, she decided to follow him, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

Soon, they stopped at a small house that looked vaguely familiar. Gary rapped at the door and shortly afterwards a red-haired woman answered the door.

"Gary!" She greeted him with a smile. "I was just about to call you over. I have something for you and your grandfather." Her eyes flicked over to the girl standing next to him. She looked at her for what seemed to be a long time until her face showed recognition. "_Leaf?_" she exclaimed, shocked.

Leaf was surprised. _People still remember me? _she wondered. "Y-yes, that's me."

"Come in, come in," she ushered them into the house.

Sitting down on the couch, Leaf once again searched her memories. It turned up almost empty, but she couldn't shake the feeling she had heard the lady's voice before. _But who is she? _she asked herself silently. Then a wave of nostalgia washed over her. The smell of warm, freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies. Now she remembered.

She glimpsed herself, a small girl with long brown hair, sitting at the kitchen table with a tall stack of cookies on her plate. She was looking at the little boy next to her. He had spiky black hair and was bragging about something. _What was it? _She struggled to remember. And this time, it came to her. "Hey, Leaf," he had said in his childish voice, "I can eat more cookies than you!" She smiled at the fond memory. But her forehead scrunched in confusion when she couldn't remember the boy's name, despite her best efforts. _If only I could see him again, I could remember_, she thought confidently.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gary sitting down next her, back from the bathroom. "Leaf, do you remember this house? We spent a lot of time here, too." He looked unsure, as if maybe this was the wrong thing to ask.

She looked at him in confusion, then nodded slowly.

"Really?" His face lit up, and he couldn't contain his excitement. "What do you remember?"

"I remember..." she paused a moment, gathering her thoughts into words, "...a boy. He was kind of short and had messy black hair. We were sitting in the kitchen, at the table. We were eating cookies, chocolate chip cookies. He said he could eat more cookies than me."

Gary seemed a little disappointed, his eyes losing eagerness a bit, but nevertheless, he pressed on. "That was Ash! Remember? The three of us used to fight all the time."

She looked at him, understanding beginning to dawn. "And you and Ash always used to go off without me and you'd never let me come because you said it was 'boy stuff' and girls couldn't come along. I remember!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "You were so mean!"

"Hey, I was nice to you." He turned his head. "I went fishing with you when Ash talked to Gramps."

"Well..." Her mind reached back for the memories, searching, searching.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain split her head. "_Augh!_" she cried out, holding her head in her hands.

Then all went black.

* * *

_Ack, published it raw. Oops. Thank you for reading this. There's more still to come (hopefully by next week). I love Pokemon, and the old Pokemon is. though rather raw, a classic. The like of its characters shall never be seen again (they will be deemed too strong, too radical). The old Pokemon was the most expressive of its reincarnations (except for perhaps Drew and May's relationship). And I will miss the olden days._


	2. What Happened?

_Hello, welcome back! This is the second chapter of Forgotten. It's quite a bit shorter than the first; this was done in order to suit time constraints and in order to fit the arc. So please be patient with me._

_Thank you for all your reviews! The first review on a new chapter or story means so much to me. It brightens up my day._

_Just as a quick note (this is somewhat relevant), I'm not currently accepting collaboration requests. I only have a very limited amount of time to write, which can cause some chapters to come out "late". I'm also still an amateur, which means that I'm still finding my voice and writing style, so, as of now, it would be best for me to avoid conformity to another author's style. _

_Dedicated to Yih and his two brothers: may we remain friends forever. I love you guys so much!_

* * *

"Leaf? Leaf? Are you alright?" the woman's voice sang to her.

"I'm fine, Grandma," she replied, her throat suddenly feeling dry and her voice scratchy. "What - what's going on?"

"Leaf." A male voice was over her, sounding oddly familiar and comforting. "Wake up."

Obeying, she lifted her eyelids to see Gary Oak staring straight into her face. "Ah!" she screamed, back up on the couch.

"What - what happened?" she stammered, her cheeks red.

Mrs. Ketchum, in a concerned voice, said, "You fainted, dear. Gary came and got me and we had to call your grandparents and Professor Oak. They're headed over right now."

There was a knock at the door. "Coming," she called, walking over to open it.

"Oh! Professor Oak, Mr. and Mrs. Green, come in, come in." She held the door open as they stepped in.

"Leaf!" Her grandmother rushed to her side, almost tripping over her own feet. "How are you, dear? How do you feel?" She put her palm to her granddaughter's forehead.

The old professor gave a low sigh. "I had a feeling this might happen. But I didn't imagine it'd be so soon."

"Professor... do you think we could talk in private about this?" Leaf's grandfather asked carefully.

"Sure, sure, why not?" They walked over to the kitchen together.

"I'll get some tea," Delia said, vanishing into the kitchen as well.

"Leaf... Leaf." Leaf could see her grandmother's wrinkle lines, her "memory lines" now. _She's so old, _thought Leaf. _Why didn't I see that before? And I keep troubling her?_

"Grandma," she reached out to touch her grandmother's cheek, "I'm fine. What happened?" Her bright brown eyes opened wide.

"..." The older woman was silent, her face grave. "Child, it's just a little adjustment to the move. Nothing more," she said dismissively, waving it off with her hand.

Gary sat nearby, listening to their conversation while reading a book he had picked up from the table. _Something's not right here_, he thought, turning the page. _Pallet Town's air is said to be the best in the world: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and all the other regions included. It's not the air, and, since Pallet Town is relatively close to sea level, it can't be the oxygen levels. So what is it?_

Sitting up, he replaced the book on the table and moved toward the kitchen. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said.

As he approached the kitchen doorway, he could hear hushed voices.

An old, raspy voice was whispering."Do you really think -"

"Yes, it's a very good possibility that..." He recognized his grandfather's voice.

_This isn't enough; I can't hear anything useful. _He inched closer until he was only a half-step away from the entrance.

"Team Rocket," breathed his grandfather's voice softly. "They'll be back. And when they are, you'll have to go. It's not safe for her here."

"Yes," agreed Leaf's grandfather, "it's not safe for her here. Not since the..." He hesitated, unsure how to continue. "...incident. And this time, not even you, or I, or Helen will be able to save her."

* * *

_Thank you for reading thus far! This is one of my dreams, to be an author and write my alternate universes into words that people will read. You have truly helped me to live this dream, and I hope it continues for a long time to come. I know, this chapter isn't very long. But, hopefully, as I am on holiday right now, I will be able to write a really good next chapter to make up for it! And, in case I can't get that new chapter published before Christmas, merry Christmas!_


	3. The Plan

_Merry Christmas! I'm back again! And, due to sudden inspiration, actually finished a new chapter! (I was on a slight writer's block.) So...enjoy!_

* * *

_TEAM ROCKET?! _Gary felt his breathing cease. He knew that, unlike Jessie and James, they weren't ALL dopes. They were, to put it simply, a notorious threat to Pokémon world. _But why do they want Leaf? What's going on here?_

Gathering up his courage, he walked into the kitchen. As expected, the old men broke off their trains of thought and quickly switched the topic, hoping he hadn't heard.

"So, I hear you caught the largest Magikarp known to man?" Mr. Green inquired.

Gary's grandfather chuckled, but his grandson knew it was fake. "Well, not quite. But it sure seemed like it."

"Okay, knock it off." Gary looked at both of them and saw the fear in their eyes. "What's all this about Team Rocket? And Leaf? Spill."

"Samuel..." Leaf's grandfather glanced at his friend, "...he knows too much. We need to tell him. Even if we can't protect her... maybe he _can_."

"Are you sure?" Professor Oak asked apprehensively. "It might be too much for him."

"I know." The old man's eyes shown with confidence. "But he needs to know."

"Very well, then." The professor sighed. "Gary, I know - no, hope - that you don't remember this. But there was a very dark time in which Team Rocket had a lot of power in this town. They ruled almost everything. And they knew what they wanted. I sometimes wonder if this was revenge, because their leader once dated Ash's mother."

"They wanted Leaf, because she was different... she can speak to and understand Pokémon... and she is the same age as the leader's son. From what the grunts let slip, their boss wanted her to become part of their organization... and become the leader's daughter-in-law. It's never been confirmed by the leader himself, but we can only assume that that was their only goal. Since then, they've been chasing her. Her mother and father were killed in a fire when they tried to smoke her out after her parents had locked the family inside the house and barricaded the windows." His face began to age rapidly as his eyes turned rheumy and he blinked quickly. "Since then, her grandmother and I have been her only family, and we have lived in several different cities in the region. But they keep finding us. We're worried. We believe that someday, she might have to meet the leader's son. And we're willing to bet that he's just as nice as his father is."

Gary looked at them in silence. _Are they for real? _He examined them for a few moments longer. _They're serious_, he realized with a jolt. _Well..._, his mind rapidly calculated the situation and possible solutions, _there is ONE solution that might have a chance of working._ He cleared his throat. "So, if this leader is so eager to get his son hitched to Leaf, then why not bait him? I'll get engaged to Leaf and watch out for anything suspicious. I can keep my Pokémon with me, just in case he decides to attack."

Leaf's grandfather shook his head. "I wouldn't want my Leaf to get engaged to someone she doesn't love and who doesn't love her."

He practically exploded. "Don't you get it?! _I _love her! I've felt this way about her since we were eight...back then, it was a 'like', not a 'love', but nonetheless I know now that I love her!"

Both grandfathers appeared a bit bug-eyed from the explanation.

"Gary? I didn't know this was how you felt about her...I always assumed..." the professor trailed off.

"Well! I give you my blessing...for the plan. But, if you ever intend to marry her...you must win her over." Mr. Green crossed his arms.

Gary nodded. "And I think I'll go looking for her right now." He looked from one to the other. "And you will set the plan in motion?"

"As soon as possible," stated her grandfather.

"Good luck, Gary." Professor Oak chuckled as he watched his grandson run from the kitchen. "That grandson of mine...maybe he'll do the trick."

* * *

_This was a short chapter, but it's setting up for the next chapter...which will feature a familiar face as Giovannni's son. (It's terrible how sympathetic I'm becoming toward this new shipping...I really should just stop.) See you next time! (And, please, R&R! That would be a lovely late Christmas present. ^^)_


	4. Silver Whistle

_On a writing streak. ^^ Well, this is the next chapter of _Forgotten_ (and the chapter that makes me want to switch over to the "other" shipping with Leafxthenewmalecharacterment ionedinthischapter). Enjoy!_

_Dedicated to Sarah. In five month's time..._

* * *

Behind an abandoned house (Leaf had checked and knew there was no one there), she took the silver whistle that hung on a string around her neck and blew. It was silent. She knew she wouldn't be able to hear anything. In all their years together, she had never been able to hear the sound of the whistle. Still, she had her doubts. Maybe this would be the one time he wouldn't be able to come to her. Maybe she had finally broken the whistle. Maybe she would never be able to see him again.

A figure leapt from a nearby tree, startling her. "You called?" he said in his familiar voice.

"Silver!" she cried, running to him and giving him a hug.

He turned his face away, allowing the sun to shine on his red hair. His skin was pale but for his cheeks, which were tinged pink. "Leaf, are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

She buried her face in the cool fabric of his black shirt. "It's okay now. Because you're here."

"Leaf..." he paused, "...would you mind, uh, letting go?"

She looked up at him. His face was red, a few tints lighter than the color of his hair. "Sorry," she said, embarrassed, as she released her hold on him.

"It's...okay," he replied back, aware of the color rising in his cheeks. _Does she know_,he asked himself, _how she makes me feel? Every time she touches me, I..._ He cut that thought off. He didn't want to go too deep into it. _I don't know how she feels about me_, he reasoned with himself. _For now, let's just be friends._

"Silver?" she looked into his eyes. He had been silent for a long time and she could tell from his eyes that he had been thinking. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh...yes." He felt his face stiffen in resolve, determined to wear the mask he had designed. "So..." he looked around at all the greenery around him, "...nice place you've got here, eh?"

"Yeah." Suddenly her brown eyes seemed distant. "I met this boy. He said he knew me. A long time ago. Back when we were kids and I lived here."

Silver was shocked. _Back when she lived here? When did she ever live here? _"How long ago was that? I don't think I knew you then."

"Back when I was eight. But I only have a few memories here." She looked at him, a tear about to fall from her eye.

He put his black-gloved hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. You'll remember something soon."

She nodded slowly. "Well, I guess you're right. There's no use worrying about it right now." Sighing, she laughed. "How is it that you always cheer me up, even when I want to be upset?"

Smiling at that, he replied, "Maybe you don't really want to be upset." He lifted his hand from her. "Now, how are your Pokémon?"

Her face seemed to light up at the word. "They're the same as usual after a move." She threw out her three Pokéballs. "Go!"

At her command, the three Pokémon came out in flashes of red light. "_Blas-toise!_" "_Nido!_" "_Dit-to!_"

"Ditty, how are you?" Silver asked, earnest concern written on his face.

"_Dit-to! Dit-to!_"

"I see. Maybe you'll meet a new friend soon. And you, Blasty?"

"_Blas-toise! Blas-toise!"_

"You're right. It looks like there's not a lot of water here." He rubbed his chin. "And -"

"But, Blasty, don't worry, we'll find some for you," Leaf cut in, in response to her Pokémon's concern.

"What about you, Nido?" Silver posed the question to the blue, poison-type Pokémon.

As the sun was beginning to set in the horizon, Silver prepared to say good-bye. He knew that he had already stayed out too late. "Leaf, I have to go now," he said regretfully.

"Do you really?" She looked at her watch. "Oh, it's six o'clock already! I have to go. The professor's expecting us for dinner." Staring into his mesmerizing silver eyes, she found herself asking, "Will you come back soon?"

He sighed, musing his hair. "I'll try." He smiled at her. "Now, good night." He kissed her on the forehead lightly and, releasing his Honchcrow, flew away.

Touching the place where his lips had touched her forehead, she couldn't help but feel sad. _And I don't even know when he's coming back, _she thought to herself. But, as she held the cold metal of the silver whistle in her hand, she smiled. She knew that he wouldn't really abandon her. He had promised her, back when they had first met when they were eleven years old...

* * *

_She was sitting alone in her backyard. As usual, there was no one around and she had just moved in. She had never, to her memory, had any real friends. There had been the neighborhood kids, the kids she saw at the store every once in a while. But never any friends._

_She heard the flutter of wings and the rustle of the grass. She didn't look up. She knew there was no one there. No one but the Pokémon. It wasn't that she disliked Pokémon; it was the exact opposite, really, but they weren't people. She heard the clearing of a throat. A _human _throat. She looked up, startled at the noise._

_The maker of the noise was a tall boy with scarlet hair. His silver eyes, though intimidating at first, revealed a kind person. He wore black gloves, even though it was summer time. He seemed uncomfortable, as if he wasn't sure he was supposed to be there._

"_Hello?"_

"_Um...hi." His voice was deep, even then, though it was more of a growl._

_Her face broke into a smile. "Hi, I'm Leaf. What's your name?"_

_He hesitated, an unreadable look on his face. "I'm...Silver."_

"_Silver?" She raised her eyebrows. "That's a pretty interesting name. But, then again, so is mine." Her smile broadened._

_Finally, he smiled back. "Yeah, it is."_

_She was outraged. "Hey! What do you mean? My name's not THAT weird!" He only smiled back silently, and her smile returned. "You're a pretty funny guy, aren't you?"_

"_Dear! Can you help me with these boxes?" her grandmother called from inside the house._

_"Oops! I've got to go." She stood up. "Hey, Silver, will you come back sometime? It'd be nice to see you again." She reached into her little bag (she had worn a messenger bag even then) and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "What's your phone number?"_

_He looked visibly confused and only shook his head._

"_Do you not have a phone? Then can I have your address?"_

_He shook his head again, his forehead creasing._

_Her eyebrows knit together in concern. "Then how will I contact you?"_

_His confusion seemed to disappear and he reached into one of the pockets of his shirt, pulling out a black string with a silver whistle dangling on it. "Here." He handed it to her. "Blow it, and I'll come. Whenever. Wherever."_

_She slipped it around her neck and nodded. "Okay." She ran to the front yard, then looked back. He was gone. But she would always remember his words to her._

* * *

She smiled. _That Silver. _He always cheered her up.

"Leaf!"

She turned around. "Gary?!"

"Leaf, where were you?" By his tone, she could tell that he was concerned and a bit annoyed.

"Here," she replied defiantly. "Is it dinner time already?"

"Yeah. And Gramps says he's got important news."

* * *

_Awww...I don't know if this constitutes as "fluff", but I'm certainly enjoying it...  
Anywho, someone should stop me before I become a Choosenshipper (seriously, I need the help. I'm starting to actually like Silver...which is a new one for me, since I've never exactly liked his hair...)! Thank you for reading so far! Please R & R (review!)!_


End file.
